Ebb and FLow
by Sheen-chan
Summary: Mika and Raizo are dealing with the emotional stress of being apart for a year following the events of the Movie. Rated M for future chapters. This will be a multi chapter story. I should also put that this story is for older MATURE audiences.
1. Chapter 1

~*~This story is a Mika and Raizo fan fiction. I've been lurking reading everyone's forever. There just isn't enough! So instead of complaining I wrote one. Enjoy! All rights, and Etc. belong to the creators. I'm not making any money from this, nor do I control it. If I did I would have totally given them some make out time in Ninja Assassin, at the very least! Oh side note! This takes place a year after the original story. ~*~

The wind tugged and danced through the ninjas hair as he sat gazing out over the graves of his fallen brother's in the wee hours of the morning. Long graceful fingers pulled away the jet strands from even darker eyes. He was standing in the cool air shirtless, and not really worried about it. He was the only one here, and if he wasn't, well he could fix the problem. The ninja simply stared out over the mounds of dirt quietly contemplating his life. He was always in a mix of emotions when he surveyed the ruins of his old home. To look at it, one would never know that a year ago it was a compound that had housed a clan of vicious ninjas. The clan of the Black Sand had terrorized the nightmares of many before being brought to its end by a pair of lovely chocolate hands.

Raizo's lips tugged reluctantly as he thought of agent Coretti. He could almost here the sound of her nervous laughter when he made an off color joke about his time with the ninja's. Mika Coretti had been the light in an endless stream of darkness. There wasn't a day that he was not grateful that their common goals had caused their paths to cross. She had filled his dreams the way Ouzuno had filled his nightmares. Thoughts of Ouzuno momentarily stole his thoughts from full lips and mocha skin bringing a frown to lips that had almost pulled into a smile. His long battle with the clan was over, and his whole life lay before him. But like the night he made his first kill, he was afraid. He had spent so much time planning to bring the clan down he had no plans for what to do with his life now that it was over. In honesty he had not expected to live past that night, so what to do with himself now was a quandary that had him taking restless walks at night through clan's ancestral home.

He slid away from the make shift graves and stood amongst what chard debris was left at the compound. Dusting of the slightly baggy cotton pants he surveyed the work he had done so far. He had been clearing away the land of the debris left by the agents that Mika had brought with her that night. Sometimes with help from the locals, but mostly by himself, the land started to look less like a battle had taken place and more like a school. Raizo couldn't really give a reason for the desire to clear the area, but he knew that by the end he would know what step to take next. He stood, and he stretched toward the sky lifting loosening the tight muscles of his broad shoulders. His days had been filled with two things: clearing the land, and training. There wasn't any reason to get soft just because his clan had been decimated. There were other clans who worked with Black Sand, and would be most unhappy that he was still alive. Another reason he was glad that Mika was safe in Germany.

This time the thought of Mika brought a full smile to his lips. She truly had no idea of how brave she truly was. His mood continued to remain pleasant as thoughts of her accompanied his work. Hours spent pulling fallen pillars, clearing scattered bricks, and removing burnt beams were made easier with the picture of her smile in his mind. By the end of the day his pleasant and sometimes less then pure thoughts of the agent made it possible to ignore the pain of bloodied hands and feet. This time the pain was brought by something other then abuse. Only time would tell if the work would turn positive. He wondered if Mika would approve of everything he had done thus far.

The tired ninja shook thoughts of Mika aside. Though welcome, they were becoming more distracting. The mere thought of her wrapping her arms around him, and molding her body against his in something simple of as a hug had his body tensing. He cleared the thoughts that caused his muscles to tighten for reasons that had nothing to do with all of the effort he had exerted today. It was why he hadn't spoke to her for more then ten minutes at a time. The way she said his name over the phone caused his breath to catch and his heart to accelerate in away that left him speechless. It was a struggle to keep from saying anything suggestive when speaking to her. The anticipation of anything that she might say in return had him wanting to hear her voice in a moment of weakness intellectually he knew he couldn't afford.

Tearing his imagination of thoughts of what Mika was doing at that moment was getting to be harder. It was a dangerous path not only for him, but her as well. Wiping away the sheen of sweat from his brow, he admitted to himself if not to anyone else that the sweat had not been just from the work he had been doing. It was from trying not to give in to any impulses brought on by his rising desire for Mika. He continued to work, but this time to distract himself from thoughts of Mika. By the time he looked up he found himself in the center courtyard where he had been tied to stake when the raid had begun. He had decided not to tear it down. It would stand as a testament of the horrors that were wrought upon this very ground. It was the there the night Keriko was killed. It stood in judgment the night he was brought back, silently watching everything that had happened since the clan was made. It even mocked him at the present moment with the lurid direction his feelings for Mika were taking.

Another shake of his head was given, as he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He looked out over the work he had done that day, and wondered what she was doing at that moment…

It had been 7 days, 6 hours and 34 minutes since she had last spoke to Raizo. Not that she was counting, or course. Okay she was counting! It was driving her up the wall of the office she sat in, that he didn't contact her more. If he was playing the hard to get game then he was winning. Not only winning dominating. The ninja had her watching her phone at night like it was going to get up and walk off. She hated herself for it, but he called so infrequently that she craved the sound of his voice like other women would crave chocolate. And it had been that way for almost a year now. A whole year had gone by since she had met him, fought beside him… okay she hadn't fought but she had rescued him! Excuse her for not taking ninja 101! It was over a year ago that she had been stabbed and left to die by Ouzuno, but he never entered her thoughts. Her dreams were only filled with Raizo, and what she could be doing to him if he was with her now.

Give her a piece of her mind! She knew he felt what she was feeling. She could hear it in his voice when he tried to hurry her off the phone. The way his breath caught when she said his name just so, or the way his voice would lower when he said her name in that mix of amusement and frustration. Thick lashes closed at the memory, and she had to bite her lower lip to stop her hips from squirming in her chair. A roll of her shoulders was given, and she threw the pencil she was holding across the desk. Placing her hands behind her head she leaned back in her chair with a deep sigh. Some of it was not him. Ryan had taken her off of active duty claiming that her preoccupation with Raizo would get her killed. It wasn't true! Putting her in the field would give her more to think about other then Raizo. She could accept that she spent a lot of time wondering how he felt about her, but that did not stop her from doing her job.

Brown eyes rolled upward, and she closed her eyes. If she wasn't such a coward she would call Raizo on how he felt for her the next time she had him on the phone. Ryan had half jokingly told her that she just had a thing for dangerous men. Okay, maybe danger brought them together and he was fine. No doubt and hallelujah! But she wanted more from him then just to watch him move without a shirt. Raizo was just so closed off. Another deep sigh filled her lungs, and she let the tension in her shoulders go. Patience, she just to give him time that was all. His whole life had been one large ball of trauma and it was selfish for her to expect him to declare feelings he was still unsure of. Her gaze fell to the window of her office with a frown. She just wished it didn't hurt so bad.

A soft tap on her desk and she was pulled out of her reverie by Lt. Ryan her boss, confidant, and co-ninja conspirator. She didn't know how she would have gotten past the last yea without him. She knew that he had some feelings for her, but she was unable to give him more then friendship. Ryan seemed to respect that, and never made it an issue. It was why she could look across her desk and smile at him now.

"It's quitting time Corretti. Although I can see that you're a hundred miles away already." Ryans's leaned over to tug at a strand of her hair with a laugh. The easy smile he had for all of his agents on his face.

Warm laughter bubbled from her lips as she sat up straight and began to clear her desk away. Moving the books to the shelf and putting away random files for the case she was researching. "Yeah, you would think it would get easier…uh going through all of these file."

Ryan frowned slightly and shrugged. Clearly he didn't have the grace to ignore her slip. "It's never easy to stop thinking about someone you care for Corretti. The memories just get fuzzy. Where is he now?"

"No Clue. He won't tell me because he doesn't want me to worry…. Which only makes me worry." Mika grumbles as shut the last file into the drawer. "Seems to be a lot of over protection going on around here." She glared at Ryan he knew she was complaining about not being in the field any longer.

"The better to watch you, and keep you out of trouble with my dear. Head home, and grab a cuppa and relax. You'll speak to killer soon." Ryan smile widened at the extra dirty look that Mika threw him at his pet name for Raizo.

He rose and waited for her to get her coat. Waving her off as she headed out of the office. Once she got home she put away her brief case and government issued laptop. She went through her complete nightly routine of showing and brushing coconut oil through hair. She changed into a grey and red dorm shirt, and climbed into bed with her favorite book. Though soon she laid the book down, and started imagining Raizo's strong arms wrapping around her. Pulling her tightly against him as she squirmed between him and the sheets. Her hands began slowly sliding over her arms and over her breast picturing the path that she wanted his hands to take.

Her breath ha begun to puck up and she continued fantasy-guided tour of her own body. Fingers stroking, plucking, and teasing until a fine sheen of sweat had covered her skin. All she wanted to do was open her eyes and look up into Riazo's. Watching them darken in reflection of the same need she was feeling for him. She murmured his name softly as her finger founder her center. One hand curling into the sheets as she caressed and stroked herself until she was quivering and trembling with just the ghost memory of Riazo's touch. When she came it was his name that she screamed as she shattered and fell into millions of pieces. It was also his name she whispered as she fell a sleep dreaming of him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Raizo sat up in bed with a sharp jerk. Heavy breaths pulling into his lungs as he tried to gain his composure. The dream he had of Mika had been way too real. He shuddered with the fading memory of himself buried deep inside of her only to groan and pull the sodden blankets away. With the frustration that he was feeling he would go bald with the amount of times he had to pull his hair away from his eyes. Tiredly he looked out at the moon dancing through the clouds. Taunting him as if it dared him to hope that Mika was watching it with him

He rose from his bed and pulled on a simple black pair of cotton pants. He drew the strings of the his pants closed as he fought the image of Mika pressing her lips against the scars on his stomach as she sank to her knees in front of him. His body tightened again, and had him cursing out loud. He had to force himself from the room before he could give into the impulse of falling to his own knees and pleasing him self with thoughts of running his hands over Mika's skin. He stopped and closed his eyes he could imagine letting his fingers tips slip beneath the hem of… Another curse and this time he slammed the door as he left his room.

Silently he moved thought the night. There was nothing to be afraid of here, but he forced himself to stay in practice. His skills were unique and had been obtained the hard way. There were a few clans that had offered him sanctuary and the chance to come work for them, but he declined as politely as he could. He had no desire to join another clan like his. Cut throats and murders who bragged about having honor, but were only refined thugs. The only difference was that they had a history that spanned thousands of years, and enough gold to make them feel important.

With what he was planning he doubted they would want him there for very long. He was not the only ninja who had broken rank. Once news of his success had reached the streets. There were many ninja's who were rising against their clans. Some ninja turned traitor because they wanted a normal life, others because the hate was too strong to allow them to stay. Either way Raizo had caused a lot of problems for a lot of people. In his legend they had begun to call him Traitor Shadow. Any one of those loyal to the clans would love to make a name for themselves by killing him. He knew it was only a matter of time before the dust settled and they would try. His lips curled in dark amusement. With the thoughts he was harboring about Mika riding him in Ouzno's bedroom a fight would be most welcome.

Slowly he moved into the reconstructed training room. So much blood had been spilt here, his among others. His fingers brushed lovingly over the walls. He tried to keep as much of the grounds intact as possible. A feat increasingly hard due to the explosives that had been used by the agents. A grim line settled upon his face as he moved to the wall that held all of his weapons. Lifting his kusarigama from its hooks he let the chain slip through his fingers testing the weight. Moving to the center of the floor he let the weighted end fall, and waited for that soft clink of chain before moving into a simple kata. The chain spun deftly through his fingers. Every move controlled and precise as if dancing to a song only those who killed could hear. The memory of that night washed over him. He could feel the heat of fire against his skin as if it was still there. The smell of scorched earth and gunpowder filled the air. If he tried he could faintly here Mika calling out to him, and the gasp of fear as Ouzuno stabbed her through the back.

Raizo's hand tightened in anger around the chain as the memories flooded back to him. It was the second time in his life he had been truly afraid. Thoughts of almost losing Mika had the blood in his veins going cold in away nothing else could. He wished there was a clan of ninja's in front of him now just to take out his frustrations on. A sharp swing of his sword, and he ended the kata. Pulling himself together he left the training room to wash himself off. He would leave the mountain tomorrow. He wanted to speak to Mika. It had been less then a week, and he was finding that a week was starting to become to long.

Getting into town was a trial. He would have to trek down the mountain. Avoid traps set by him and other members of the Black Sand. It took roughly 3 days to travel by foot. It was a problem at times, but the clan grounds were remote for a reason. If everyone could get to it then everyone could get killed. Normally the irritation of coming down the mountain wouldn't even bother him. But he had to hear Mika's voice. Something, and he wasn't sure what it was compelled him to call her just to hear her voice.

It was starting to become an addiction to him. It was too dangerous to bring her here. Though the selfish part of him wanted her there in the mountains with him he understood that she had a life to lead. One that didn't include him, ninja's, or clan wars. There was so much ugliness that he would bring into her life he opened up their friendship to more then just the occasional phone calls. The problem was that the phone calls were not enough for him any longer. Soon enough the selfish desire to taste her skin would win out over the desire to keep her at arms length.

Reaching a small hotel he asked the innkeeper for a room and a phone. Being the only heir to the Black Sand clan who stepped forward he had access to their resources. That and help from the agency Mika worked for. They felt that the money was probably best given to someone who would use it for good. Well, Mika felt that way. He was sure that the banks would have loved to keep the money. His lips tugged at the thought of Mika again. Thanking the innkeeper he headed to the room. Resting back against the bed until the maid came upstairs with the phone. Thanking her he waited until the door was closed before he picked up the phone and dialed Mika's number. Hopefully she would be home he wasn't really sure what he would do if he didn't hear her voice.

The next evening Mika almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring. She never got calls this late at night. Well she did, but they were usually from the one person she wanted to hear from the most. She saw Ryan everyday, and her social life was non-existent, so that only left Raizo. Fumbling a bit she finally hit the talk button. She had been in the middle of making dinner, so she was only dress in cutoffs and a black t-shirt that had a cracked heart in the center of it. Not that you could see it with the "Kiss the cook" apron that she had on.

"Hello?" Mika knew who it was, but she didn't want to make it too easy. After all he didn't need to know that she the phone next to her on the counter just incase he wanted to give her a ring.

"Mika, Mika, Mika, so hesitant. Have you forgotten me Already? Maybe you have company?" Raizo teasing her was something new, but it made her heart skip several beat. He knew there was no on there. She just truly had not expected to hear from him for another week. Hoped? Yes. Expected? No.

"You know very well that I would never forget you. I miss you." Mika leaned against the counter keeping an eye on the stove. No sense causing a fire just because he called and made her want to forget everything.

"So, someone is there?" There was something possessive about Raizo's voice that made her go all liquid and girly inside. The desire to play with the particular emotion was short lived though. He could literally cut someone in half.

"Don't be silly. You know very well that I'm alone. Is everything okay?" White teeth bit into her lower lip. Though she hated it she couldn't keep the concern from leaking into her voice. Getting another call from him in less then a week's time was unheard of.

"Everything is fine. Here is no need for you to worry. I came into town for supplies and thought I would call." The pause after this statement had Mika leaning in closer to the phone She almost forgot to stir the soup she was making "I am surprised to hear that you are home. I thought maybe you would have gone out."

Mika's eyes rolled, a she gave the phone an irritated look before answering. He knew good and well she was addicted to his memory. If she could draw she would be able to sketch out the golden cords of his arms, and the slightly mocking smile he gave her when she told a small lie. "No just a quiet evening at home." Thinking about you… She kept that thought to herself though. No sense letting him think he had the upper hand, which he did. But he didn't need to think he did!

"I'm glad to hear tat you are safe. How is work?" Mika practically loathed the way her mood perked up when she heard the pleased lilt to his voice at the fact that she was at home pining for him. She wanted to slap his superior ninja ass into next month… then kiss his cheek to make it all better.

"Dull, boring, and safe. Ryan insists that I stay chained to my desk for his viewing pleasure! Something about me getting myself into trouble" Mika seethed inwardly. She still had a lot of hateful things to say about being taken out of the field.

"Ah" Mika blinked at the simple statement Raizo made to her complaints. Normally he would tell her he agreed, but something about the sound seemed painful. Like it hurt him to think about her being chained…. Hello!

Mika smiled and turned the burner off on the stove. She could get back to that later. Much later. "Yeah he keeps me trapped under him all day long pushing paper. I'm bored, and I want something hard to do, you know? A case with a little… bite in it!"

"I see… Mika." The soft sound of Raizo clearing his voice had Mika bouncing on her toes.

"Exactly! I told him I could take whatever he gave me. I would work all night if I had to. No stopping until the job was all done." She had cut him off and moved to her bedroom pulling away the apron. Letting him hear the door snap shut, and the sound of the apron hitting the floor.

"Mika… where are you?" The strained tone in his voice made her shiver. Hopping on the bed she softly laughed into the receiver. . "In my room. I wanted to get comfortable while I spoke to you. Give me just a second, okay? I have to take off my shirt." Pay back was a bitch named Mika! He may not want her as bad she wanted him, but she would be damned if she allowed him to sleep through the night comfortably when she couldn't!

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you. Maybe I should…" Raizo started only to have Mika cut him off again.

"Don't go Raizo. I miss the sound of your voice. " No the throaty hum at the end wasn't necessary, but it was there. "Tell me where you are"

Did she imagine the shuddery breath he took? She wasn't sure if her smile could get any wider, but she rewarded herself with some light stroking. One should always treat themselves.

"Mika, I don't…" Raizo started, but Mika was not going to let up on him this time. She was getting tired of the game of cat and mouse they were playing.

"Raizo… please" She channeled every night of pent up feeling into that request. She wasn't asking him to say the words out loud, but she wanted to know he cared.

"I… I'm home Mika. I'm rebuilding the clan grounds." With those words Mika stopped touching herself and sat straight up. Why on earth would he do that?

"Are you okay there… alone?" He better be alone! If not he better have a cock eyed, 93-year-old maid with 3 teeth and two hairs! The soft sound of Raizo's laughter told her that he heard the jealousy in her voice. Well too bad he belonged to her!

"Yes Mika, I don't mind being here by myself. It's peaceful." Raizo's voice succeeded in un-ruffling her feathers.

She hadn't realized how long she had been holding her breath until he said that he was alone. Elation flooded her limbs, and she shifted back into Plan A "As opposed to being with me?" Mika put an extra bit of pout in her voice. The one she used on Ryan when she wanted to get into the restricted section of the file room. Hey! She didn't make the rules she just played the game.

As if reading her mind she could hear Raizo take another deep breath. "Ryan is far too easy on you"

"Oh? How hard would you be?" There was a moment of silence on the phone so intense it made Mika skin break into goose bumps. She was playing with fire toying with Raizo this way, but never had she wanted to get burned so badly.

"Mika, I should go." The finality in Raizo's voice made her blink twice. Trying to make sure she was hearing what she was hearing.

"So you don't want me?" There. She put the cards on the table. If he wanted to play then he would show his hand, if not then he could forfeit and they would both move on.

"That's not it… Mika, don't be mad." He was doing that awkward back peddling thing guys did when they made a social misstep. Funny, how that translated into all cultures.

"Then what is it Raizo? I want you, and like a crazy person I love you." Well that cat was out of the bag, but she truly didn't care. She was been playing the game for a whole year, and she was tired of it. "I'm not asking that you ask me to marry you. I am just hoping that you at least partly feel like I do." The silence on the other end made her see a shade of red only comparable to blood. This time it was her turn to take a deep breath. "You know this was a lot for one night. I'll talk to you later."

"Mika wait!" Raizo though was once again cut off in mid sentence.

"Good night Raizo. Sweet dreams." She couldn't even find it in herself to stay mad at him. She hung up and looked at the ceiling for a long moment. Mika had made a mistake. She had no intention of telling him that she loved him


	3. Chapter 3

"Mika!" Raizo slammed the phone down several times as if trying to punish the object for his stupidity. Throwing the receiver back into its archaic cradle he got up and began pacing restlessly around the room. Ideally he would go and work out his anger in the training room, but that would require going up the mountain, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with all of the traps set by the Black Sand, and those he added himself since being there. No, he was left with taking out his anger on the wooden floorboards of the inn. He moved to the window over looking the ancient streets, and for a split second he allowed his self-control to slip. Openly seething at the predicament he found himself in. Mika had said she wanted him. Not only wanted him but loved him. He had been so stunned that he hadn't known what to say. No one loved ninja, especially ninja with as much blood on his hands as he had. It was ridiculous to even think it was possible. But it was. Mika did, and he had sat there saying nothing.

The single most wonderful moment of his life, and he had lain there unsure of what to say like a child who was sent to the corner. A sound punch into the window's frame only made him feel marginally better. He had to come up with a plan. If he didn't Mika would be lost to him forever. He wouldn't allow it, and possibly couldn't survive it. Well he could probably survive it, but he would be the shadow that the other ninjas spoke of. Just passing through life wondering what it would be like to have her in his arms.

Spinning on his heel he walked back over to the phone burying the anger for the time being. He paid for another long distance call, and this time had to take a few minutes to meditate before the receiver was picked up on the other end. He knew Ryan would not be over joyed to hear from him. He had long suspected that Ryan was into his woman, but when Mika had told Ryan she wasn't interested the subject had been closed. At least as far as Raizo had been concerned anyway. It was a show of the absolute trust that he placed in Mika. He not only trusted her with his life, but his heart as well. He never doubted her word, and planned to make sure that she would never have any doubts about his or his feelings for her.

The phone rang about two times before Ryan picked up. The amusement in his voice made Raizo want to cut him, but if he were going to get Mika back he would have to deal with him. ""Uho1 A call from darkness himself! Something must be wrong in the pagoda of paradise you and Mika find yourselves in!"

"Mika is angry at me, and I want to make it up to her." Raizo's voice was short and clipped. He tried to remain calm, and polite, but he was losing the battle. He only needed one thing from Ryan, and he would get it the agent wanted to remain alive. He wasn't about to spend a lot of time on obstacles in pursuit of Mika.

"Oh? Why would I help you with that? Maybe now that the bloom is off the rose so to speak. She'll stop mooning over you all day and I can put her back into the field." Ryan's superior and smug voice had Raizo suppressing that familiar quake in his body whenever he started to get angry. Mika would not approve of him hurting the man.

"Because I am going to take her anyway. I just don't want a lot of your agents getting in the way or getting hurt before we've had the chance to talk. If she is done with me then I will bring her back, and disappear like I never existed." Raizo hated even saying the words, but as always he was a slave to Mika's whims. She just didn't realize it. He would spend the rest of their lives showing her.

"You'll go? Never to darkn her door with your ghost, or make these ridiculous once every few week phone calls? Stop making her believe she has a chance, so that she's constantly thinking about you? The slightly angry tone in Ryan's voice had Raizo's eyes drop in shame. He had no ide that he was hurting Mika with the infrequency of his calls.

Raizo was silent for a few moments. A deep breath was taken before he responded. "She owns my soul. She will always have a chance, but it will be of her choice to take it after this."

"Fine, you have one week. If you hurt her I will hunt you down mate." Raizo could hear the smile in Ryan's voice, but he could also hear the sincerity. Ryan would find a way to make Raizo's life difficult. Probably would have had it not been for Mika.

"If she is hurt it s because I died and could not protect her." Raizo meant ever word. He would never purposefully hurt Mika.

"Yeah, all well and lovely, but who is going to save her from you?" The phone went dead with a sound click, and that was the second time this night Raizo had been hung up on. Though Ryan hanging up was unpleasant he left it alone. He only cared about getting to Mika.

Replacing the receiver he stood and stretched. Allowing all of his muscles to loosen and pop to get rid of the irritation that stiffened him. Something behind him made him turn sharply, and it was a good thing he had. A katana was now where his nose had been, and where there was one ninja there was now two. He shifted back, and his hands automatically moved to disarm the ninja that off center to his left. Bringing his elbow back into the center of his chest before bringing his fist back into the man's face. They were almost the same height, but Raizo had a few inches on him. While the man's arm was extended, Raizo grabbed his wrist placing his thumb between his lower two fingers and twisted. The motion had the other ninja dropping the katana.

This however caused two problems. The first problem was that now the ninja was unarmed. The second, Raizo had scooped up the katana with his foot. Neither of these however were Raizo's problem. Kicking the katana up soccer ball fashion he grabbed the katana twisted it through his fingers and stabbed the ninja through his neck. The body shook for a few moments before sliding to the floor to its knees.

Raizo watched the man dispassionately and began the mundane task of clearing up the body and any evidence. It was mundane for him anyway. Out of the ordinary would be bringing a girl flowers and taking her to a movie. No, he had bigger things to worry about. If he was being attacked in this backwater then he had to hurry up and get to Mika a soon as possible. The other clans would seek to use her against him, and that was another thing that he was not going to allow to happen. Once he finished disposing of the body he grabbed his coat, and left the hotel. He ignored the curious stairs of the innkeeper, and moved out into the night. Hopefully Mika would be feeling cooperative by the time he got there.

Mika for her part had been kicking herself six ways to Sunday since that night. How could she have been so stupid? Now she would have to wait for the next call to straighten the mess she created out! How was she going to do that? She didn't have a clue, but she was sure she would magically come up with something by the time Raizo called again… she hoped. Wait! She had it! She would just hop on a plane and go see him! She would trek up that mountain, and talk to him. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Outside of the fact that it was dangerous, she didn't know martial arts, and there were probably ninja's other then Raizo crawling about… But never mind that! She would just have to let the ships fall where they would.

Grabbing the phone she called Ryan. She paced a bit in her office until he picked up. His voice sounded a bit tight, so she would have to take this slow. Something told her he was not in the mood to be amendable. "Wow, you sound dreadful. What's happened did a case go bad?"

"Something like that. What you want this late in the day Mika?" Whatever had happened must have been really bad. Ryan was never this irate over the phone.

"I know this is probably a bad time, and I apologize, but I would like to take a leave of absence." Mika counted backwards from 10. She could hear him getting irate through the phone.

"No" Mika blinked a few times, and looked at the phone. She could have sworn he just said no.

"What do you mean no? You've been after me to take some time of forever, and now that I want to take it the answer is no?" By this time her hand had moved to her hip and she had shifted her weight onto one foot. It looked like it was going to be one of those conversations.

"Exactly what I said. No. I am not allowing you to Japan traipse all over some forsaken mountain looking for a ninja of all things!" She could hear Ryan cleaning up his desk as he spoke. A quick look at her clock said it was quitting time.

"How do you know that's where I'm going?" Mika was only slightly put out that she had been that easy to read, but it didn't matter she was going to go find Raizo with our without Ryan's help.

"Women, the lot of you believes you're the only ones that read those bloody romance novels. The answer is no, absolutely no." The final click of his desk drawer may have signaled the last word for him, but for Mika they were just getting started.

"You can't stop me." Mika mentally sighed. She didn't want to have to choose between Raizo and her job, but it was looking like it maybe the only option for her at this point.

"I can and I most certainly will. You will report to work tomorrow, and we will never discuss this again." The sound of Ryan slipping on his jacket and loosening his tie was starting to grate on her nerves. How dare he tell her what she could and couldn't do!

Mika took a deep breath, and leaned back on her desk. It looked like Ryan was in the mood to play hardball today. Why was he making this so hard? "I will resign if I have to."

"You're going to have to." Ryan's words made her blink and look at the phone as if it had grown two heads.

"I will main in my badge and tender my resignation effectively immediately" She hated doing this, but she had a lot to clear out of her head. If Raizo was not the path she was supposed to take, then she wanted him to look her in the eye and tell her so.

"Do you even hear yourself? Mika you are throwing away your career for a ninja! One, I might add with no home, no prospect, no clan, and no future! You think the other clans are just going to pat him on the back and thank him for destroying their way of life? You're life will be in danger every moment!" Ryan was nearly shouting over the phone, and the tone had her wincing. On some level she had thought of the same thing. She wasn't stupid. She just knew that she wouldn't be able to make another move until she knew one way or the other how Raizo felt.

"I know Ryan, and I you don't know how much it means to me that you care. I just have to do this. I can't spend my life not knowing what would have happened." Mika was sad, but very determined. She loved her job, but she loved Raizo, and unfortunately she had to make a choice. She could find another job, but she wasn't sure she could find what she had with Raizo again.

Mika could hear her friend's deep resigned sigh, and it made her heart break for him. " Mika give it a week. If you still feel the same way in a week. I'll let you resign with now arguments."

Mika nodded, not that he could see it, and swiped at her own eyes. She had started to get misty eyed herself. "One week then. But I will feel the same way."

" I know you will, but I thought I would at least try to save you from yourself. That's what friends are for and all." Mika laughed a little at his attempts at humor, but she knew she wouldn't ever give him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Thank you Ryan. Good Night." Mika hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. She knew what she was doing was right. She could feel it.

Pulling on her own coat, she cleared p her office, and made her way home. It was pretty quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She made it home safely. She felt a little jumpy; the area was just too calm. She shook the feeling off though. In truth since last year she had been a bit on edge. Every shadow every sound as a possible enemy. She attempted to distract herself by turning on the tv, but it was a no go. Clicking channels. She couldn't really focus on what was going on, and eventually gave up. Mentally throwing up her hands she headed to her bed room to pack.

Pulling out her smallest suitcase she began to pick and chose what to take with her. She didn't bother with a lot of frivolous nighties, well maybe one. She was a girl and Raizo was going to have to deal with one thing. In truth Raizo may not even want her to stay, but she shook that thought off as soon as it materialized. She had to think positive. The rest was pretty sensible. Jeans boots, t-shirts. Things that would make it easier for her to get around without too much trouble. Throwing her toiletry bag in she stopped and looked around. Everything was still okay, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked towards the bathroom, and refused. She had seen way too many horror movies with some bimbo in a shower to go that route.

Instead she changed into something she could move in. At this point Mika was calling herself all types of stupid for being paranoid. There was nothing out of the ordinary, everything was okay, and she was fine. She frowned and shook her head. The hell she was!

Brown eyes slowly moved over her room, and she saw something off to the corner. Mika stepped backwards toward her bed, and leaned to the side. Her attention was still on the room, but her right hand looking for the gun under the pillow. Fortunately her gun was where she left it. Not so fortunately however something reached from behind her and covered her mouth. She struggled for a few moments, but she started to feel faint. Her head was cloudy, and whatever was on the towel they held against her lips and nose was arid and burned her throat as she fought not to inhale it. Slowly her world went, black, but before she drifted she could have sworn she saw Raizo standing in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Raizo had watched her apartment for the better half of a day. Dark almond shaped eyes studying the way the light played in different parts of her apartment building. When another ninja finally showed up it was almost a let down. The ninja in question had walked up the steps pretending to be a pizza guy. A slow shake of Raizo's head was given as he stood up and stretched. On the one hand he could take care of him now, but then he would risk being seen. On the other he could wait till Mika got back, and do everything at once. He hated to say that he was almost bored with this ninja's tactics. Either he didn't know how to walk amongst shadows, or he was spent a lot of time underestimating his adversaries.

Nonetheless Raizo noted the name of the pizza company he "worked" for. He tried to keep the amused smile from his lips, but he found it harder to do that. Something else Mika had unlocked when she found him was a sense of humor. Sadistic and dry, but still a sense of humor. He waited to see if the ninja pizza delivery guy was going to come back out, and of course he did. Had to keep up appearances and all. He dropped from the roof he was perched on, and hopped shadow to shadow as he trailed the younger ninja. A few times he had been close enough to reach out and touch him, but the younger ninja had continued to go on unaware of his surroundings. Raizo was almost disgusted. Wasn't being aware of your surroundings taught in ninja 101?

Once the ninja laid his pizza bag down Raizo took the time place a letter containing black sand inside. If he were lucky the ninja would see it, and bag away from Mika. There would be no bloodshed, and he would go home and tell his other ninja buddies that Mika was being watched by none other then Raizo himself. Unfortunately the ninja saw the letter opened it, and threw it away. Raizo mentally shrugged. Sometimes all your conscience needed was the attempt to advert killing someone. The rest was Darwinism.

Moving back into the shadows he broke into Mika's apartment and waited. She would be coming home soon. Mika didn't realize it, but Ryan had at least two agents follow her home everyday. They made sure she made it to work and back everyday. Once her light came on they took off. Raizo knew she would be safe until she stepped into her apartment. Then the ninja would make his move. Raizo for his part went about doing what other boyfriends do when they are stuck in their girlfriend's apartments. That's right, he snooped around. He didn't find anything scary like a random room filled with unicorns, or a dungeon… though a dungeon wouldn't have been that bad to find. He did see that she liked dragons, frogs, and apparently had a secret stash of chocolate chip cookies under her bed. Why she hid the cookies when she lived alone he had no idea.

He also saw that Mika was a reader. She had everything on her bookshelves from Shakespeare to Silberstein. He found poetry and books on different cultures. Cookbooks filled with recipes from all over the world. It was clear she had a desire to see everything, and he would help her do it. He was thumbing through a book on ninja's trying not to inwardly scoff at everything he was reading. The person who wrote the book clearly had never so much as met one. Then the door clicked, and the light came on. He stepped back to blend in with the shadows watching Mika go about her normal routine. Well almost her normal routine. She was packing.

Raizo frowned, and just continued to watch her. Where could she be going. He saw all of the sensible clothes she was taking, and thought maybe Ryan had decided to send her off on assignment so she wouldn't be here when he came to get her. If so, he was going to pay a long visit to his house, but then he saw the nighty and it all came together or him. She was going to come looking for him. At least she had better becoming to look for him. There was no one else she would be wearing that for, at least there had better not have been.

So distracted by the thoughts of her tramping through the countryside looking for him in the nighty he almost missed seeing the Ninja slip inside. It was a testament to his preoccupation with Mika that something as small as her wearing a simple nightgown could make him miss the ninja almost tripping into the apartment. Raizo followed him into Mika's room, and it looked like he was going to kidnap her. He watched for a few minutes waiting for Mika to pass out. He didn't want her to be awake for what would happen next.

Once he was sure Mika was asleep he stepped out of the shadows. The ninja of course was justifiably surprised, and hesitated. The hesitation was paid for with a shuriken in the side of his neck. The pizza ninja dropped Mika, and stood up to fight. He jumped from the bed and landed in front of Raizo. Raizo of course kicked his legs out from under him. Kicking him in the side when he thought that he was about to get up.

"Who are you, and what clan are you from?" Raizo was not in the mood to play with the younger ninja. He had no desire to torture him, but he would if it became necessary. Mika's safety was the top priority on his list.

The younger ninja started to laugh until Raizo stomped into his stomach. The ninja started coughing, until blood began to stain his lips. "I am from the Clan of the Silent Hand."

Raizo recognized the name, but hadn't run into any of their ninja's before. They spent a lot of time doing corporate espionage. They were more like bureaucrats then ninja's. "I see, and what would a bunch of pencil pushers want with Mika?"

At first it seemed like the ninja wasn't going to answer him, but a few ribs being broken made him more talkative. "We want the Black Sand's money. Your ex-clan has amassed a fortune with your willingness to kill. Ozouno made a lot of enemies, and as an honor less cur he killed other ninja's to gain his power!"

Raizo agreed with pizza boy that Ozouno was an honor less cur. However it didn't stop him from breaking the man's nose. One he was the Black Sand now, two he had mountains of honor, and three the ninja had put his hands on what belonged to him. "Well, you can't have it, it's mine, and so is she. What are the chances of you going back to tell your clan that this money maker is a dead end?"

The other ninja sneered, and when he laughed he started coughing up more blood. Raizo might have been a little over zealous with the getting answers. The ninja spit the blood out at Raizo's feet, and laid back to look at the ceiling. "None. I will not go back to my clan with my tail tucked between my legs. They will send more after me, and I will tell you nothing more."

Raizo saw the ninja move his jaw, and knew the ninja was about to kill himself. If he thought Raizo was going to let it go that easy he was very mistaken. Before the Ninja could bite down Raizo pulled his jaw apart and took the cyanide tablet out of his mouth. Throwing it across the room he looked down at the ninja with a smile. "No, I don't think so. You are going to go back to your clan with a message from me."

The younger ninja sneered, but became either very still. Raizo didn't know if it was the look in his eyes or the katana he pulled from the other ninja's scabbard, but in the end it was a long night for them both. By morning, the ninja was on his way back to his clan, sans his limbs and his tongue. A letter was written and filled with black sand. He didn't want to have to come after the whole clan, but he would do it for Mika's safety. He just wanted to make sure that the other clan knew it. He doubted however that he would hear from that particular clan again. Bureaucrats were horrible at following through with their plans. They had grown soft while trying to adapt in the new world. If picking on women was the extent of their bravery Mika would be fine with basic training.

After that matter was taken care of, he made his way back to Mika's apartment. He had taken the time to clean up; he hadn't wanted her to be alarmed when she awoke. Sitting on the bed he just watched her sleep for a moment. She looked so peaceful. Long fingers lifted to stroke away a few tendrils of hair from her face, and he smiled as her face scrunched and she turned her chin towards him. He watched her beautiful eyes open, and she smiled up at him softly. He waited for it, and watched the wheels turn in her head. Soon the smile became a frown, and she slowly sat up looking around.

"What happened, and don't tell me nothing because unless you slipped me a roofie, there is no way my head should be hurting like this!" Raizo smiled and shrugged slightly. Clearly she was okay.

Mika awoke to Raizo sitting on her bed looking down at her. There were a lot of dreams where this happened, and a lot of fantasies. The difference being he was wearing less clothes, but the ache in her head was telling her that being frisky right now was not a good idea. Raizo laughed at her statement, but sobered some when she stayed silent waiting for an answer. If he thought he was just going to smile at her with those sexy lips and everything was going to be okay he was very much mistaken.

Seeing as how she was not going to be dissuaded he seemed to content himself with stroking her hair from her face. Which Mika was not to ashamed to let her self enjoy. "A ninja from the Clan of the Silent Hand decided to pay you a visit last night."

Mika frowned and pulled away the cover. Nothing had been taken off, so it was safe to say her "virtue" hadn't been tampered with. Her brow lifted at Raizo, and he smiled again that infuriating smile that made her want to forget she was slightly made at him. "Are there more coming?"

"Probably not from that clan. They are amateurs. But from other clans trying to make a name for them using you as bait to make me do what they want… Most likely"

"So you came back just so the other clans wouldn't get to me?" Mika voice was low. He rescued her true enough, and she was grateful, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Yes that, and I wanted to see you." Mika watched him become confuse and tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Why?" Mika decided to go another route.

Raizo floundered for a minute. What did she mean why? He just hopped over a full continent just to secure her safety and she was still frowning. He literally tortured a ninja for her. How many Valentine presents compare to that? "I don't understand."

"Raizo, I appreciate the save. Believe I do, but I've got guards that Ryan doesn't think I know about following me everyday. The police will come if I call them. If you're here because of some misplaced sense of duty, then you should go home."

The ninja blinked at her. In fact he blinked at her twice. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at the moment. Mika watched his eyes go vacant for a minute and knew that he was truly lost. She sighed and tried another approach. "I love you Raizo."

Raizo blinked for a few minutes and smiled. Not the sardonic one he had on earlier but a full-fledged smile. He rose from the bed lifted her hands to his lips, and placed a soft kiss over her knuckles. "Get dressed. We have a plane to catch."

Mika was about to start asking questions, but the quick glance he gave the shadows told her that now was not the time to argue. She zipped up her suit case, and grabbed her coat. He waited for her at the door, and held out his hand, which she took without hesitation.

"I need to call Ryan and let him know that I won't be in." Mika started, and was hushed by the quick kiss Raizo placed on her lips.

"It'll be fine. Come we must hurry." Raizo opened the door, and they quickly left her apartment. She looked back at the building, and sighed silently. She didn't know when she would see it again, but she knew she was making the right choice. It was just a question of if Raizo knew if he was making the right choice that was the problem.

The ride to the airport was pretty anti climatic. Clearly ninja kept night hours. There was a private jet waiting on them at the airfield. They got out of the taxi. Mika grabbed her suitcase, and stared for a moment. She looked over at Raizo with both brows raised, and the ninja could only shrug. "People owe me a lot of favors."

"So I see. Raizo what happened to the other ninja that was in my apartment?" Mika kind of expected the answer, but wanted to hear it anyway. She knew that the world she was about to walk into was not a kind one.

"I severed all of his limbs, cut out his tongue and mailed him back to his clan with a note not to come near you again." Raizo's voice was flat and noncommittal. It was what Mika liked to call his ninja business mode. He was quite, but she could tell he was waiting for her reaction.

"Was cutting out his tongue necessary?" She wasn't sure if she would ever be all right with the amount of death that floated around him, but she knew that he never killed without a reason. She gave him half a smile, and turned to walk towards the plane and her new life.

Raizo caught her arm, and pulled her back looking deeply into her eyes "Jealousy is a very ugly thing." This time when his lips touched hers it was a real kiss. One that set every part of her being on fire. She tried to bite back the moan that threatened to spill past her lips and failed. She was just about to drop her suitcase and wrap her arms around him. When Raizo took her suitcase from her and moved towards the plane. Effectively ending the kiss.

Mika stood there with a moment. Her fingertips were pressed against her lips as she tried to assimilate the passionate response to his jealousy to the calm ninja that was now walking away from her. Then her mind mentally swerved back to the fact that he was jealous! She was tired and a little woozy, but that did not stop her from doing a little dance in the middle of the landing pad.

She stopped before Raizo could turn around and sees her, and ran to catch up with him. Her smile could have lit up the state of Texas with how bright it was. Though it didn't keep for long. Whatever it was that the ninja gave her was not out of her system yet, and it made her really tired. Raizo helped her onto the plane, and she swayed a little bit. The medicine was still making her head fuzzy. Raizo noticed, and led her to a bed in the back. Once she was settled he turned to leave, and this time Mika caught his arm.

"Don't go, stay with me?" Mika mentally promised not to rape him. She just wanted to lie next to him and shut the rest of the world out for the time being.

"I promise to be back. I have to tell the pilot that we are ready to leave." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her head.

Turning to leave he looked back at her for a moment, and it looked like he was about to say something. Mika watched him wrestle with it for a moment before turning to walk out. She was a little exasperated, but smiled and snuggled down into the covers of the bed. It would just take a little more time. She just had to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ First off I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They have been very awesome! Second. This will be the last chapter for a while as my schedule is starting to become very tight. I will end it in such a way that you will be able to walk away from this with the feeling of it being done, but will leave the option to add to the story at a later date. Thank you all so much for taking this ride with me! I've had so much fun! ~*~

Riazo watched Mika sleep off the rest of the drug that floated about in her system. As promised he had done as Mika requested and come back once he had been finished speaking to the pilot. Her sleep hadn't been the most peaceful. He watched her toss, and turn a few times. Some times she would call out his name, and others she would mumble something quietly under her breath. He turned to look out of the window of the plane they rode to Japan in, and mulled over what Mika had said to him.

She loved him. It was such a strange feeling knowing that someone he cared for cared for him in return. In his world those kinds of connections only brought pain and suffering. Not only for those who loved, but also for those who loved in return. Rikiko had been the first person to have ever shown him kindness. Was what they had, love? He didn't know, but he knew that he did no regret having ever shared what they had. Then he had Mika. She was completely honest about what she felt for him. He had never met anyone who spoke with such conviction. No subterfuge, no guile, just honesty. If he was in the mood to be honest with him self it scared him. The world he was from did not understand honesty nor did it value it. If honesty got you killed it was better to lie and kill another day.

Shaking away such thoughts his gaze moved back inside of the plane. Raizo's eyes almost rolled at the unnecessary expense the plane was furnished in. Cream color panels set with various buttons to control the temperature, the lighting, and the vibration of the bed. The man he was borrowed it from owed him for saving the life of his daughter. When Raizo had called in the favor, and explained what it was for the man who owned the plane said he would take care of everything. The place was like an in air brothel. He had never spent time on possession of this sort. It was faster to move if you didn't have anything weighing you down and tying you to one central location. It was how he was trained to live, and how he had always thought he would live. Looking at Mika now he wasn't so sure any longer.

He heard Mika murmur his name once more, and turned to look down at the woman who had his heart in the palm of her hand. They had been flying for about 7 hours now. In another hour or two they would land, and then he would take her back to his home. The tips of his fingers followed the curve of her cheek until it reached her lips. Their world was so different. Her world was full of light and laughter. You might lose some, but you would win some other day. His world was filled with darkness and silence. You couldn't afforded to lose, because then there would be no other days left to fight. He wondered now at the selfish impulse of bringing her with him. She would be pulled into his world, and he didn't want her to lose her light.

"I can hear you thinking all the way down here" Mika's eyes were closed, but the soft smile on her lips told Raizo that she was awake, and probably had been for a little while.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Raizo watched her open her eyes, and when she moved into snuggle into his side his arms immediately moved to wrap around her. Pulling her close, and knowing that he could die happy right there. He kept his voice low out of consideration of any possible headache she might have due to the drug, but she seemed to be fully awake. She wasn't frightened. There was no lashing out due to not knowing where she was. Which he was glad of. It would have stopped him from holding her, and he never wanted to stop.

"Raizo" Mika turned slightly to look up at him, not removing her self from his embrace, but not as close as he had wanted to keep her. "What happened back there when I was packing? Are we going to be expecting a lot of that?"

"Not from that clan no. They will not bother you again. I promise." The words were cold and steely, as he meant them to be. They would never touch her again. "From other clans however. We will have to be on guard until we grow another clan that will watch our backs in the darkness"

"Another clan?" This time Mika did rise. Her head canted to the side with a slight frown. It was the one he found adorable. She wanted to reprimand him, but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Yes, Mika another clan. Think of it like a counter task force for other ninja clans. We will not take children unless they climb the mountain to find us and join. Only those who wish to be there will be trained." Raizo turned to watch her face. He was glad they were having this conversation. At this moment she still had the choice to go back to her regular life. It was her choice to join him and it would always be.

"Why would you allow children to join in the first place?" He watched her lean back against the headboard, and pull a pillow up to her chest so that she could prop her chin up. Sleeping so long had made her movement lethargic.

"The children that are in these clans are not kidnapped Mika. They were sold or abandoned. They had no choice true enough, but there are thousands of children that get left behind all the time. If there is a child who is strong enough to make it up that mountain and request to join I will not turn them away. " He had thought long and hard about it. He didn't want to at first, but knowing that there were those who escaped clans and would need a place to run to made his mind up for him.

Mika nodded, and wrapped her arms around her pillow tighter. This time laying her cheek upon the cotton surface. "What do you want me to do?"

Raizo blinked at her question. Actually he did it four or five times. "I'm sorry?"

Mika lifted the pillow she was resting on, and swatted him with a laugh. "Yeah, what do you want me to do? Where do I fit in with this plan? Clearly I'm not going to be running around slicing and dicing up bad guys, but I'm here for you. I'm behind you one hundred percent. So again, what is it you want me to do?"

"Mika…" Raizo stopped before he said anything stupid. In all honesty he hadn't thought about her dong anything other then being there when he got in from training, and smiling at him on his way out the next morning. Figures he would fall for a woman who needed a purpose. "What would you like to do?"

Mika frowned and Raizo mentally patted himself on the back. He may not be the best at relationships, but deflecting questions was in ninja arts class 102! Mika's lips twisted as she thought, and Raizo barely resisted the urge to kiss them. "Well, I'm organized, I'm good with computers, and I found you so I'm awesome at research…" Raizo laughed at the found him, and it earned him another swat with the pillow. "I could be your research slash HR person? I can't go on any attacks, but I can help coordinate them."

Raizo had another of those silent conversations with himself. This time berating him self for thinking that she would not come up with an answer any time soon. Because he actually warmed up to the idea of leaving her naked and chained up in his room where no one could see her but him. Unfortunately by the determined look on her face it was not to be. "As you wish, but I would wait until you seen what I have done before making any permanent decisions."

" I don't need to, but I will do as you ask only because you're kind of cute when you're being evasive." Mika for her part moved back into his arms after making that comment, and all he could do was shake his head.

"Mika, I wanted to apologize for my action on the phone the other night. You surprised me…" He was stopped, by the touch of Mika's lips to his.

"Raizo, I said what I said and I meant it. It does not obligate you to say the same. I reacted badly, and for that I am also sorry. You'll say it when you're ready, and I just have to trust that one day you will." She rested back in his arms, played with his fingers humming softly.

Raizo leaned forward brushing his lips across her ear. He enjoyed the way she shivered in his arms, and pulled her tightly against him/ "Mika, I'm glad you said it. It would have taken me forever to tell you that I loved you.

Mika purred happily as his lips brushed against her ear. She wasn't sure what he was about to do, but she liked the progression thus far. She leaned back into him, just to let him know that she was listening, but when the words she had been waiting on gently wafted across her ear she went still. She turned over, so that she could look into his eyes. She wanted to see if he was lying. "Say it again"

Raizo's hands moved to rest on either side of her cheeks, and he leaned forward. That same amused smile curving his lips. "You heard what I said Mika. I love you. There is nothing in this world that I value more then you. I can't promise that I will come home to you every night, but my heart will be yours no matter where I am."

"Raizo, you don't have to say that just because I said it. I told…" This time Raizo cut her off with a kiss, and it was decidedly longer then the one she had given him. By the end of it her arms had moved about his shoulders, and they were half lying on the bed.

"I do have to say it because it is true. You're all that I think of at night. I literally have to clear my head from thoughts of you to get any work done." Mika laughed at the disgruntled way he said that. He sounded aggravated and amused at the same time. " I want you to be with me all the time."

"Excellent causes you're stuck with me, and you have no choice about it. No, not another word! You will have to make peace with the fact that you will be seeing me every night and waking up to me every morning." Mika could be happier she supposed, but she had no idea how! If he weren't resting on top of her right now she would ask him to leave the room so she could do cartwheels. But she was comfortable, and watching his lips as he spoke to her was doing all sorts of things for her.

"I know what you're thinking, but no we can't." Mika wanted to punch him in the shoulder. He was right she was thinking it, but h had no right to assume she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do however know that you're a conceited ninja." She sniffed and unwrapped her arms from around him.

What did she do that for? The moment her arms left, she was pulled up, and her leg was brought from around him as he turned her onto he knees. He pulled Her back so that she was resting back against his chest, and his lips were traveling along the column of her neck. Her mouth hung ajar, and she wasn't sure what to say, or if she should say anything. She was too busy enjoying the feel of his hands to come up with anything coherent "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I feel it just the way you feel it. " In emphasis he took her hand and brought it behind her so that she could feel exactly what he was talking about, and she had to admit she very much felt it.

"Raizo…." She hated how much his name sounded like a moan. Okay it was, but that was besides the point. His hands had taken to wandering over body through her clothes, and by the way he was pulling at her shirt they wouldn't be wandering over clothes for long. "Maybe we should…"

"Say, that you feel what I feel." It would have been easy for him to go all dominate ninja on her, and she was looking forward to it! But, the words weren't forceful, they were assured. He knew he had control of the situation, but he wanted her to know that the choice was her's. Whatever happened it would be her who decided. His hands dipped beneath the band of her pants, and she gasped trying to pull as much air into her lungs as possible.

"Oh I can't help but feel it but…" His fingers found her through the lacey material that served as panties, and she was speechless for a quite some time. She could just barely control her breathing. She tried to think of something rational to say, or maybe something intelligent, and soon just gave up and let go. "Oh my gosh, don't stop doing that"

However Raizo seemed to be in a contrary mood, and his fingers pulled away from her, only to be licked clean with a soft hum of appreciation. He slowly adjusted her clothes, and pulled her down into his lap with his chin resting on her forehead.

"Wait I said don't stop! I don't know if you know how this works, but when I give you the green light to do exactly what you're doing you don't hit the breaks! What kind of sadist are you?" She had never wanted to join the mile high club, but she wasn't adverse to sending in her application at least! It was taking some doing, but Mika's breathing was coming back under control. However, she was still wet and squirmy, and she was having a hard time sitting still in his lap.

At that moment the pilot knocked on the door and walked in. Mika was undone by the way the man just came in without even as much as a "by your leave!" The man gave only a single bow before telling them to buckle up because they were about to land. Raizo thanked the man, and politely waited for him to shut the door. He leaned in and placed a kiss n the side of her neck, and Mika petulantly

"Mika, stop that." It wasn't the order that made her stop, but the strained sound in his voice that had her go still, and turn to look at him with wide eyes. Her craned his neck to place a lingering kiss over her lips. "I told you. I feel what you feel just as much as you do."

Mika nodded and shakily moved from his lap to one of the seats, so that she could buckle up. Riazo took the seat next to her, and did the same. He took her hand in his, and another "I love you" was whispered into her ear. All she could do was smile stupidly and try not to blush. She was succeeding with the smile, but failing with the blush. To hide it she turned to look out of the window. This was going to be her knew home now. She was with Raizo, and for better or worse she knew that there was no other place that she wanted to be right now. She was happy, and for the first time in a very long while she felt like she was in control of her life. The ninja's could come, but she would make sure that they would leave disappointed. There was nothing they couldn't do together, and they had forever to find out how much they could do.


End file.
